


If we knew

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Sex Tape, Top Harry, cute baby, drunk party, mentions of Louis being cut open, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after highschool comes in so many different ways. Either you become some kind of addict, or still live in your parent's house until they kick you out, or you go to your dream university and possibly meet the perfect person to share your life with. Harry and Louis both lived well. They had the whole future planned until something unexpected happened. Louis ends up pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JocelynLurves1D wanted me to make a Louis mpreg and it'll be a continued story Unexpected Desires ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/1164218 ) . I’m so sorry for being this late, but I have been really busy. And I'm going to be adding more to this story. Sorry, but I don't know when I'll update again, but I won't take forever. I promise and hope you guys will be able to continue to read this and my other one shots as well. I also changed my name to SweetWinterBabe, that is also my tumblr in case if any of you guys want to tell me something or talk. :)

~ 2 years after High school~  
"Harry" Louis whined, rolled over to his back and threw his head back looking at Harry who was sitting on the floor writing his essay. "Yea, babe" Harry said still working on his essay. “I’m so bored!” Louis pouted, still looking at Harry. “Yea well its uni babe. Have to deal with it to get a good job” Still working on his essay. Louis groaned and sat up, looking at Harry still doing his essay. Harry had his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He looked over at his notes and continued typing his essay. Louis looked over to his and realized that he wasn’t as close as being done at all, he only had a paragraph, while Harry had five paragraphs already. How long is he planning for that essay to be? Louis got up from his position, sat on Harry’s legs, and looked up at him. Harry still didn’t even glance at him. One of Louis’ hands were holding Harry’s bicep and the other was holding the other side of Harry’s neck and started kissing his neck and under his jaw. For some really odd reason Harry wasn’t throwing Louis on his bed and ripping his clothes off; but instead he kept working on his essay. “Louis, come on. I really got to finish this essay today. Its due in two days and so is my report which I haven’t done yet. I really need to start getting all these things done. And you should too.” Harry said, putting Louis next to him on the floor. Louis sighed “Ok, I’ll go make tea and buy something at the store, want anything?” Harry shook his said “No thank you”. And Louis left

Louis picked up muffins of all flavors and frozen pizzas and sweet potato fries and some other food that they are lacking of because knowing how busy Harry is, he doubt that he’ll make dinner tonight and he doesn’t feel like getting a takeout or even calling for a delivery. “Hey Louis!” A boy with pink hair runs up to him. “Michael, hey how are you?” Louis said before hugging him. “I’m good thanks, you?” Michael asked “I’m great, just doing some grocery shopping” Louis pointed at his cart filled with food. “Something I thought I’ll never see” Michael joked, Louis laughed “Hey, I may suck at cooking, but I still know what to get” He lightly smacked his arm. “Yea, Harry probably made you a song; so you won’t forget what to bring. Oh, before I forget; I would like for you guys to come to my party this weekend” Michael said, Louis thought it was a great idea; hopefully Harry was done with his work and has a day off as well. “Yea, we will be there, well I got to back to my prince” Michael smiled “Ok see you, tell Harry I said hi” and left after Louis said, “Ok will do, bye”.

“Here’s your tea” Louis handed Harry his tea, who had finally finished his essay and started working on his report. “Thanks, love” Harry said kissing Louis and taking the tea from his hands. Louis sat back down and started to finish his essay, while the frozen pizza is cooking in the oven.  
Louis woke up to an empty bed, he sighed. Harry worked today and so did he, but it’s in two hours, so he decided to just finish up some homework and head over to Harry. Walking into the bakery, Louis was greeted by Nick Grimshaw, Harry’s boss. “Hey Louis, how are you?” Nick was cleaning off the glass counter with a purple rag. “Nothing much, decided to stop by before going to work, you?” Louis smiled politely. “Same old, same old. Let me get Harry for ya” Nick said while going to the back. Harry came to the front, smiled as soon as he saw Louis.  
He looks so cute Louis thought; the way how his curls pokes out of his grey beanie. Not until Harry was in front of him is when Louis realized they both are matching. Louis was also wearing his grey beanie and they both were wearing their white converse. Harry was wearing his dark denim jeans and Louis was wearing his black skinny jeans; Louis was wearing Harry’s red sweater and Harry was wearing a black sweater with a red giant heart placed in the middle, with a quote.  
“I love how alike we are, its actually scary too” Louis laughs, Harry laughs, smiles and kisses Louis. “Don’t you have to go to work today?” Louis fake frowns “Are you trying to kick me out?” Harry laughs, takes Louis’ hands with his own and goes to sit down at one of the tables. “Of course not, just wondering” Louis smiles at Harry. He loves this boy so much it scares him. “Unfortunately yes, until late” Harry frowns, “I’m sorry baby if there was something I could-“Louis interrupted him “I know, but let’s not talk about that now” He leans forward and kisses Harry. “Oh and let’s go to Mike’s party, it’s this Saturday” Louis says then goes and kisses Harry, again. Harry mumbles an ‘Okay’ without really pulling away from Louis’ lips, but instead brings Louis’ face closer; Louis moaned lightly. They pulled away once they heard the door chimed.  
Harry gave Louis a quick kiss then got behind the counter. Harry took a deep breathe, “Hello, how may I help you today” Just as the woman was about to order, her son was asking to order. Harry looked at the little kid with a smile so big that his dimples looked deeper than it was. The little boy was concentrated to what he was about to order “Tree fru tar peas” Louis smiled from the table, he really fucking loved Harry. Harry pretended to think “Hmm, I don’t think I understood what you said…was it three fruit tarts?” Harry asked the little boy, the boy nodded confused. Harry laughed, “Ok little buddy” grabbed a tiny little box, big enough for the tarts to fit in and put them all in a bag; placing it in front of the woman. “Will that be all?” The woman gave him money and asked for a small hot chocolate. He took the money to the cash register, gave her the bag and change; she told him to keep. He walked over and got the small hot chocolate and a cookie monster cupcake. “Here you go and here’s something else from me to you” He gave the little boy the cupcake, which he shyly took it and smiled. “Now Aiden, what do we say?” The woman asked her little boy “Tank you, Hawy” Harry smiled “No problem, Aiden” The woman smiled “Thank you” Harry laughed and waived “No problem”.  
“I really like you” Louis said, walking towards him once the woman left. “Good because I really like you too” Harry placed his hands on Louis’ waist and kissing him. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, bringing their face closer. Louis’ hands then dropped to Harry’s shoulder and slid down to his chest. Louis caught Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth; he tugged a bit before he let it go. “Fucking tease” Harry said. “Sorry babe. I got to go already” Louis said against Harry’s chest with his arms around him. “Oh ok, see you later then” Harry said kissing Louis one more time before he left.

At home, Louis came back from work to see Harry watching TV in the living room with an empty plate and cup in front of him. He turns and sees Louis gets his dish and walks over to him, kisses him. “I made spaghetti and lemonade” Harry yawns and puts his dishes in the sink. “Yum, I’ll eat some right now; I’m starving. But you should go to sleep” Louis said kissing Harry on the lips and getting his plate of spaghetti and glass of lemonade for himself. Harry walks over and leans his head on his shoulder and sighs “I wanted to, you know” Louis gives a small smile because yup he wanted that too. “Tomorrow we both have classes in the morning which leaves us the whole afternoon to ourselves” Louis smirked, which made Harry smiled “Ok, I love you. Good night” Louis kisses him “I love you too, sweet dreams”. Harry left and Louis ate by himself. He washed the dishes and took a shower before going to sleep. Harry as a reflex wrapped him arms around Louis’ body bringing him closer to him.

“Fuck!” Harry woke up after checking the time on his phone. They were both late to their classes. “Louis, babe wake up” Louis stirred in his sleep and then woke up “Why?” Harry started to change really quick “Because we are 10 minutes late” Louis got up and ran to brush his teeth “Shit” Harry then followed him as well. Louis ended up getting clothes to change on the ride there. Harry almost crash, Louis joked about dying because of him and Harry said, “It’s not my fault, my gorgeous, sexy boyfriend decided to change in the car”. After Harry parked, they both kissed and went different directions. Harry went to culinary classes and Louis went to theatre.

After classes, Harry got to the car and noticed Louis leaning against it. He just went over and kissed him “Hello” Louis smiled “Hi how was class today?” Harry unlocked the car and opened the door for Louis. “It was ok, tonight I’m making crème brûlée for dessert” He closed the door and walked over to the driver’s seat. “I can’t wait” Louis licked his lips “How was your class?” Harry asked Louis, driving home. “Good, though we are supposed to write a play for next month and we have to rehearse our parts for the play for ugh I don’t even bring myself to care when the play is” Louis laughs and Harry, laughs with him. In the elevator of their building, Louis was against the wall with his head thrown back, fingers in Harry’s curls, while Harry was kissing his neck and squeezing Louis’ ass, pressing both of their clothes cocks together. “Oh, Harry” Louis whined with his eyes closed. When they heard the elevator ding, they separated and walked to their apartment Louis was trying to open the door, but Harry kept pressing his dick to his ass. “Wait do you hear that?” Louis said suddenly, stopping his movements, Harry did too. They both leaned in to listen a little girl saying, “Mom, I’m hungry” then a woman’s voice saying “Wait, until Louis gets home”

After being greeted by Louis and Harry’s family, they both had told the family to stay in the living room while they make some dinner. They all laughed when Louis mentioned about helping Harry cook. All Louis said, was “Well I have gotten much better”. Harry started putting everything to make lasagna on the island. Louis put the lasagna noodles to boil while Harry was preparing the meat. Louis sighed, looking at Harry then down to his still hard penis. He bit his lips, shaking his head he decided to make lemonade, he was glad that he got the powder one, where you just have to add water. He opened the top cabinet and tried to reach the lemonade powder, he got on the counter and standing on his knees. He put the lemonade powder next to the juice jar, bending down to put his leg down. Then Harry appeared behind him, holding Louis by the hips he pulled him down from the counter. He turned Louis around and kissed him, still holding Louis waist. Louis kissed back and gasped when Harry squeezed Louis’ ass. “Umm hello” Both looked turned to the door and saw Gemma standing there. “You guys are acting as if you were 16 again” She laughed and left the kitchen to tell the family that they are still preparing the food. 

By the time everybody left it was already 10, they finished cleaning up almost around 11. They were so glad that tomorrow is Saturday and they didn’t have to wake up early for it, but they did have to go to work. Louis was glad that he could manage to get the same schedule as Harry does, just so they can both spend time and so they both don’t have to be alone if the other is working. Other times, he just wishes he didn’t have the same schedule as Harry since Harry worked at the bakery they usually like to open early in the morning, Louis worked at a restaurant as a waiter so he could go in at any time in the afternoon. “Fuck” Louis yawned, “I wish” Harry replied. Harry went over and carried Louis to their bathroom to brush their teeth and put on their pajamas. In bed, they both made out lazily until the both mumbled “Good night” and fell asleep.

When Harry got home Louis was already home, taking a bath. Of course, he joined him. Harry sat behind Louis and Louis rest his head on Harry’s chest, while he bathes him. “How was your day?” Harry asked him, Louis sighs, “It was so busy today. I have no idea what was the special occasion. This one guy yelled at me because he was going to proposed to his girlfriend and I end up putting the wrong ring in her champagne. I apologized and told him that he wasn’t the only one who was planning to propose and somebody messed up my champagne glasses, since I already knew which ones will go to which table. He said that I was supposed to be a good waiter and remember everything. His girlfriend didn’t like the way he was treating me and made him apologize to me and that mistakes happen; she also tipped me really good.” Harry kissed his neck “I’m so glad there are still nice people in this world and you didn’t deserve that at all” Louis turned around and started washing Harry’s hair; he stopped and looked at Harry, smiling. Harry looked at him smiling too “I can’t believe you’re mine since 4 years ago when I met you at the bathroom. That day I never thought that you’d be mine. I still wonder how do I have you. I expect for you to be with someone more masculine, blond, tall, blue eyes, smart, but fuck. You fell for me a small, lanky, curls all over my head and an awkward phase guy. I still thank Gemma for taking me to see The Script concert. Otherwise, I’d still be lonely, living with mom, wondering if I ever will find someone who will love me as much as I love them and I think I did.” Louis cried a bit, smiling and kissed him “I love you too, Harry” and hugged him tightly. After washing themselves, they both started to change for Michael’s party.

“I’m glad you guys made it!” Michael yelled over the music “There’s food and drinks at the kitchen, help your selves out” and disappeared after someone called him. They both decided to have one drink, but it turned into two then three then four until they were drunk enough not to remember how many they actually drank. Louis was currently grinding his ass against Harry’s penis. He placed his back to Harry’s chest and his hands up to Harry’s neck while Harry’s hands was holding his Louis’ hips and moved to Louis’ pace. Louis then slowly bends over and shook his ass against Harry, who let his hands roam all over Louis’ back and ass, squeezing it a bit. Louis got back up and pushed against the wall by Harry, who lifted Louis’ leg up to his hips and started grinding. Some sexual song was playing in the background, but the air in the room was too thick to think. The air smelled of alcohol, smoke and sex. Michael always knew how to throw a party. “Home?” Louis asked Harry, who was biting Louis’ neck. 

Harry had Louis pinned down on their bed, making out with him. Louis starts to undress himself and Harry. He pushed Harry and started kissing from Harry’s lips to his neck and licking, biting with his nipples. “Four nipples!” Louis giggled into Harry’s chest “I love it!” Louis continued to play with him, as Harry moaned every time Louis touches them. Louis kept kissing down Harry’s body until he got to the penis. Louis kissed the top and smiled every time he kissed it. “It’s so happy” Harry giggled too “To see you silly” Louis almost took Harry whole. “Oohh” Harry gasped; Louis giggled still blowing and sucking on Harry. “Hmm” Louis moaned still sucking on Harry. “Louis I’m getting close” Harry moaned, pulling on Louis’ hair. Louis pulled away “Nuh uh, I want you in me” Harry flipped them once again, took the lube and started to open Louis up. “Go with two fingers” Louis said before Harry started, Harry smirked and started with two fingers. “Ohh ha that feels good more” Louis moaned loudly when Harry added one more finger. “Fuck me, fuck me now” Louis chanted, Harry quickly applied lube to his penis and slowly entered Louis. Both boys groaned “You feel so tight” Louis huff “Because your penis is huge” Harry start thrusting Louis slow, but hard, until Louis demanded him to go faster. Harry was lying on top of Louis, fucking him harder and faster and biting his neck. Louis let out little ‘ughs’ and “fuck” and pulled on Harry’s hair and scratched his back as soon as Harry started hitting his prostate. “Hmm Haar Hazz” Louis was fucking speechless; he couldn’t even tell Harry how close he is. Harry noticed and kissed him, Louis whined. Harry gripped Louis’ waist tighter and went even deeper “Oh Oh Oh Yes! Ah Oh hmm, Harry!” Both hands scratching Harry’s back, his whole body shook and he came both of their chest. Looking at Louis’ face, thrown back and silently moaning, he could help, but to cum deep inside him. “That..felt so….good” Louis said after Harry pulled out of him. “Yea, it did” Harry pulled the covers and covered themselves.

“Ugh! My head” Harry sat up and was holding his head. “What about my head and my ass,” Louis remarked “I never should let you fuck me, when drunk” Harry smiled and kissed him “Stay here, I’ll get you something” He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth real quick and went downstairs to make Louis eggs on toast and some advil to take. While Harry cooked, Louis painfully stood up to brush his teeth. He realized how dirty he was, but decided just to stay in bed till the pain died down. When Harry came back up, they both ate in smiling and playful touches. Harry took the dishes into the sink down at the kitchen and came back up to start a bath, he carried Louis to the bath and even put bath bombs just for the fun of it. Harry returned to the bedroom and changed the sheets. The whole day consists of Harry and Louis having a lazy day then going to work later at night.


	2. Chapter 2

~A week later~   
“This woman is a theft a theft I tell ya and I’ll be damned to let her get away! Who knows wha-“ Louis stopped in the middle of his line “I don’t feel well” he ran stage and into the bathroom, ran to the nearest toilet and threw up. “Lou? Are you ok?” one of Louis’ classmate asked after running after Louis. “Nn-o I” Louis throws up again, he slumps down against the wall without energy. He throws his head against the stall and passes out. “Shit, some call the ambulance”

“What’s going on?” Harry hears one guy asked the other “This guy in theater class passed out” the other guy sounded shocked “Who was it?” Harry was about to walk away, he just thought to asked Louis about it later. “Louis Tomlinson”

“Sorry sir, but you have to back up a bit” The paramedic said “That’s my boyfriend” Harry said trying to pass through him “Name?” he raised his eyebrows at Harry. “Harry Styles, can I go with him now please?”

“Sorry Jay, I don’t know what happened. Apparently he was throwing up and passed out” Harry was at the waiting section and has been for fifteen already. He decided to call Louis’ mom since she has the right to know to what happens to her son. “Louis Tomlinson?” Harry looked up at the nurse “I got to go they just called, I’ll keep you updated” He hung up and walked towards the nurse “Are you here for Mr. Tomlinson?” The nurse was leading Harry to Louis’ room. “Yes” She looked down at the clipboard “Are you Harry Styles?” They just got to Louis’ room “Yes, I am”. She nodded “Ok, he’s awake the doctor has already spoken to him as to what happened and we aren’t allowed to give you that information” She looked apologetic at him, but Harry just nodded.

“Just tell me what happened, please” Harry pleaded, Louis was wiping his tears, he took a shaky breath, “Harry, I’m pregnant” Harry let go of Louis’ hands “Can’t you stop playing around and just fucking tell me what the hell happened?!” Harry yelled, Louis winced and cried even more, “I’m pregnant Harry! I’m telling you the truth, I don’t know how that’s possible, but I am! I have a baby growing inside of me and if you don’t believe me then I’ll just move back to mom’s and raise the baby on my own!” Louis started crying harder, the machine that has a tube connected to Louis, started beeping. Two nurses came in; one went to fix the machine and the other to calm Louis down. “Ok, try to relax. Breath in, breath out” The other nurse left and came back with cold water “Here drink this” Louis took the cup and drank the whole thing. “What happened?” Harry asked, he stood there in shock, watching all this happen so quickly. “That monitor,” The nurse pointing at the machine that was beeping, “let us know how his heart beat is going and we set it up to the level that he can’t pass so we know whether he’s in danger or not” Harry looked at Louis, still trying to calm down “Wait, but why does he need that?” Harry kept asking, “It isn’t healthy for the baby”.

“I’m sorry” Harry said driving home, Louis sighed “Its ok. If you tell me you were pregnant, I will most likely not believe you either.” Harry stopped at a red light. “I know, but I still didn’t have the right to yell at you like that. I could have been something really embarrassing that you didn’t want to tell me or something that scared you, but I never ever want to force something out of you like that. My behavior was truly disgusting and after hearing the nurse telling me about how stress isn’t good for the baby, I felt like a huge twat. I really hope you can forgive me.” Louis was looking forward “Green” Harry was confused then looked ahead and starting driving again “I forgive you, it’s a mistake honestly Harry” 

“What you want to do for the rest of the day?” Harry asked Louis after he walked out of the shower “Watch movies or something?” Louis suggested, Harry jumps up “You know what? Get dressed; I’m taking you out on a date” Louis looks at him “A date?” Harry nodded “Yea, a date. I haven’t taking you on one since we’ve been busy with Uni and work, so why not?” Louis agreed and got dressed.

“Harry, you are taking me to Hawksmoor?” Louis wondered if Harry might have mistaken a restaurant or something “Yup, I heard they have good food here” Harry stepped out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Louis. “You know I don’t mind eating at Burger King or Pizza hut.” Harry laughs, “We are eating here”.

“So what should we name it?” Harry took a sip of his water. Louis was eating his baked sweet potato, shrugged. After he swallowed, “We don’t know the gender yet so I haven’t come up with any names yet” Harry smiled “This is so nerve-wracking yet exciting” Louis agreed, the only thing that he isn’t ready for was the swollen body, moody moods and the worst contractions when the baby is due. “We should have names in mind for both genders” Louis nodded. “You know we are going to be really tight on money right?” Harry sighed and took both Louis’ hands “Do you want this baby?” Louis nodded “Then don’t think about anything else, let’s try to finish Uni and save up money to provide for the baby. And if we ever need a break from it all, you know that my mom and Robin are willing to take care of him, when we are suffering.” Louis nodded “I’m pregnant, Harry. I’m still freaking out, I’m sorry.” Harry ran next to Louis and hugged him “Don’t cry, its ok. I understand this is all still really new news for us all. Let’s go home, we have to tell our parents.”

“Hey Jay, it’s me, Harry. I’m calling to let you know that Louis is alright, something came up or well happened and I hope you all to come tomorrow, we got something to tell you and yea please come. Bye.” Harry hung up and texted Gemma about the family meeting; Louis laughed, “So many years talking to my mom and you can’t leave a voicemail without sounding awkward?” Harry kissed him “Like you can do any better, here call my mom”. Harry hands him his phone, “I will” Louis calls Anne and waits “Oh hi Anne….I’m ok thank you for asking, you?....That’s great, umm I called wondering if maybe you guys can come tomorrow?....Its sort of an announcement…well from both Harry and I, I guess. Oh ok great see tomorrow. Bye” Louis hands him his phone “So much better than you” Harry pulled him to his lap “Shut up” and laughs, Louis kisses his Harry’s nose. 

After waking up, Harry went to brush his teeth and went back to bed. It’s been an hour and Louis is still sleeping, so he decided to wake him, like he would like. He started from kissing his neck, down to his penis. He slowly pulled his underwear down, took the soft penis in hands, and started stroking it lightly. He looks up to see Louis biting his lips in his sleep. When he was fully hard, Harry took lube and applied it to his fingers. He slowly entered one finger and moved it around a bit, then added more every time Louis’ breathe speeds up. He sucked on Louis’ penis while fingering him; Louis moaned “Harry” Harry pulled out “Yes?” he said softly, “Hmm” was all that Louis responded before he started whiny; so Harry started working faster. All three fingers inside of him and he touched Louis’ prostate which got Louis moaning even louder. How the hell is he not awake yet? Harry kept hitting Louis’ prostate and Harry could tell he is closer since Louis is clutching the bed sheets extremely tight. “Harry!” Louis gasped awake, sitting up and released into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled out “Good Morning” and smiled. Louis dropped his head back to the pillow “Good Morning” Louis laughed.

“Harry, I’m nervous” Louis admitted while putting two picnic baskets on a park table. “Don’t be, they would understand, ” Harry said dragging another picnic table to put it next to the other “do you think we need another?” Louis sighed “Maybe,” and started setting the picnic table “go start the grill, if we do need another table I’ll go and get it”. Harry shook his head “I’ll get it, just ask me. You can’t be putting too much force in yourself” Louis walked up to Harry and kissed him “Babe, I’m ok. The baby isn’t formed yet; he/she is there. Thank you for being so concerned and everything, but I’m ok till now” Harry relaxed a bit “I’m sorry, you’re right. I’ll get started on the grill.”

“Harry, can I get another hot dog please?” Daisy asked “Me too me too!” Phoebe ran with plate as well. “Sure” Harry smiled and took a hot dog from the grill placing one in each of their plate. “Thank you” They both said running back to the table “No problem”. Louis got up from the table, excusing himself and walking over to Harry. “I feel so nervous” Louis jumping from his heels. Harry finishes all the meat and places it on the table and goes over to Louis “Don’t be, we’ll tell them later when they finish eating. Did you eat?” Harry asked him, “Yes” They both go sit on the table and started to talk to everybody and Harry ate as well too. After everybody stopped eating, Fizzy and Lottie left to play at the park with the twins, Harry decided that maybe that was the perfect time. “Umm hi, we sort of have something to tell you guys. I don’t know how it is possible or physically impossible or scientifically-“ “Harry” Louis whined next to him “Ok sorry, umm well Louis went to the hospital like two weeks ago and umm the doctors told us that..umm” Harry stopped, this was harder than he thought “I’m pregnant” Louis said suddenly with his eyes closed, Harry squeezed his hands “We are having a baby and Louis is around two weeks pregnant”. They all were quiet “How is this even possible?” Dan asked, but wasn’t expecting an answer “Are you guys sure?” Anne asked them, they both nodded. “What about your studies and work?” Robin asked, “We were thinking that I would continue until I shouldn’t then Harry can continue to finish his studies and working” Louis responded “Are you guys keeping it?” Jay asked rocking her Doris in her stroller, while Anne was rocking Ernest in his stroller. “I want to” Harry said looking at Louis, “Me too” Louis said looking back at Harry. “I support you both on your decisions” Gemma said out of the blue. Everybody else agreed. “Baby, don’t cry” Harry said suddenly hugging Louis “I’m still so scared, Harry” Jay passed Doris to Dan, walking up to Louis “Listen its ok, we’ll help you through it” She rubbed Louis’ back. “Thank you, mom” Anne also added, “You guys can call us, come over or invite us over if there’s any problem” Harry and Louis, thanked her and everybody else for coming and congratulating them.

At home, Louis was getting ready. “I can’t believe they called you!” Harry was sitting in the bed. “I know, but what can I do besides look at the bright side” Louis said fixing his collar in the mirror. “What?” Louis turned around “The more I work now, the more money, I’ll be able to get to make up some of the month I won’t be able to work” Harry shook his head “No, you shouldn't be working like a like a robot or something.” Louis sigh, Harry has been getting really bossy and Louis is kind of scared.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a month and Louis acts perfectly normal while Harry is constantly asking Louis if he ate or is ok, and if the baby is ok. Knowing how the baby effects Harry, he nicely tells him that he is perfectly fine.

“Hey, babe” Harry kisses Louis “Hi” Harry looks at him “Aren’t you supposed to be working today?” Louis shrugged “Lucy called this morning, wanted to work today and work on Tuesday” Harry asked while going to the back and putting more pastry on the display, “What are you going to do the whole day then?” Louis shrugged “Go home and sleep” Harry grabbed a croissant filled chocolate and gave it to Louis “Stay”. 

It’s been an hour since Louis was sitting there, Harry kept feeding him some of the delicious pastries that he had. Louis kept objecting, but Harry kept insisting. “Harry! I’m here, you can go on your break now” Nick says walking into the bakery, he looks around and spots Louis finishing a fruit tart and eating another while watching something on Netflix on his phone, he was wearing his ear buds. Maybe that’s why he didn’t acknowledge Nick when he walked in. Harry came from the back wiping his hands on his apron before putting it on the coat hanger on the corner of the back door. “Ok, thanks” He walks over to Louis, and taps him on the shoulder, Louis looks at him and takes one of ear buds off “You want anything else before we leave?” Louis nodded “Is there any chance that you have a small strawberry filling cake with bacon on top?” Harry laughs and kisses Louis’ nose “You have some crazy cravings and this one isn’t even that crazy than the other, we don’t, but I’ll get you the cake and at home I’ll make the bacon alright?” Louis nodded and Harry got up and walked to the back to get the strawberry filling.

Nick stares at Louis still eating the fruit tart “You know, you are going to blow up like a balloon if you keep eating like that” Louis glares at him “Shut up, Grimshaw” Nick moves closer to Louis and next to him “I mean if it goes down to your thighs or ass, I don’t mind. Maybe that’s why Harry is taking care of you, feeding you these pastries. To spice things up during sex. Maybe I could join you guys sometimes”  
Nick smirked, when he noticed how mad Louis is. “Shut the fuck up! That’s not true, you act like you know so much about us, when you don’t. Harry is a nice boyfriend and we’ve been together for years. I know him more than you do and he loves me for me, not because I’m great in bed or whatever. Why have a threesome with you, jackass? Leave me alone!” Louis packed all his things and was waiting by the door for Harry not even looking at Nick. “What’s going on?” Harry said, looking at Louis. “He kept insulting me and saying all these horrible things” Louis said, Harry turned to Nick “Nick, what the hell?” Nick just shrugged “Hey man, I’m just being honest-“ Harry interrupts him “I don’t care if it’s the most obvious things in the world, true or not it’s not your place to say anything to him. Besides you act like you haven’t done anything that you’re not supposed to do” Nick got up, “Woah there Mr. Styles, you better watch your mouth there. Don’t forget that I could fire you at any moment for your smart remarks” Harry scoffs “If it means that you will continue to make fun of Louis then I’ll quit myself” Louis gets a hold of Harry’s hands and pulls him a bit “Let’s go home, please” 

 

At home, Harry was frying some bacon for Louis. “I’m sorry” Harry put the bacon the plate and let the grease out of it slide off the bacon. “Of what?” Louis cut a small piece of the cake “For almost getting you fired, I should of kept my mouth shut” Harry looked at Louis. “No you shouldn’t he didn’t have any right to say anything to you” Harry placed the bacon on the top of Louis piece of cake. “Hope you like it” He laughs, kisses Louis on the lips and makes tacos for both of them incase if Louis still wants some. 

 

“How much time do you have left before going back to work?” Louis asked sitting with Harry on the couch, against his side; watching something on TV. “10 more minutes, why?” Harry said looking at Louis. Louis gets up from his position, sits on top of Harry with legs on each side of his sides, holding Harry’s hair he kisses him. Harry smiles, placing his hands on Louis’ ass, gripping them and kisses him back. Louis moves his lips kissing Harry’s neck “Are you sure we have enough time?” Harry asked still playing with Louis’ ass, working his way up his side while taking his shirt off. Louis pulled off to take off his shirt that continued to make another love bite on Harry’s neck. “Maybe, let’s find out” Louis said taking Harry’s shirt off. Harry holds Louis by the thighs, going to the bedroom. 

Harry was biting Louis’ nipple, while twisted the other one. Louis moaned ‘More’ and so Harry pulled away and looked at him. “You are so fucking hot and mine” and took off Louis’ pants and underwear off at the same time and took his off as well. Laying down Harry said “Ride my face” Louis moaned and quickly went over and sat on Harry’s face, hands flat against Harry’s chest. Harry opened Louis’ ass cheeks and licked a fat strip over his hole. Louis’ breath shivered, he leaned down and grabbed Harry’s penis, stroking it. Harry moaned against Louis’ hole and shoved his whole tongue into Louis. Louis gasped and shoved Harry’s penis into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, while doing the same with his ass.

Harry pulled away “Is this a competition?” Louis moaned around Harry. “Seems like it” Louis hummed with Harry still in his mouth and played with his balls. Harry threw his head back and moaned before blowing into Louis’ puckered hole. Harry lubed up three fingers started fingering Louis.

After deep throating Harry, a couple of times Louis pulled out “Fuck me, Harry please” he grabbed the lube bottle and applied it on Harry’s dick, before slowly sinking down on it. Harry quickly went to hold Louis’ waist, while Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Fuck, you always feel good” Harry moaned still holding Louis. “That was so cliché” Louis said before sitting completely down on Harry. “Yea, well you still like to hear it, so don’t act like you don’t like it” Harry said rubbing Louis’ thighs. “I don’t like it, I love it” Louis started moving forwards and backwards. “You love how geeky I am, just admit it” Harry said, looking up at Louis. Louis started bouncing on Harry “You have such a big head…” Harry’s dick brush lightly against his prostate “and a big cock” Louis moaned and started bouncing even faster than before. “Babe, shut up” Harry pressed his feet on the bed and thrusted into Louis. “Oh God!” Louis leaned down, leaving love bites all over Harry’s neck, to lower his screaming and moaning. Harry flipped them over to a comfortable position, placing Louis’ legs over his shoulders and started picking up his pace. “Ohh yes yes!” Louis screamed, placing his hands on Harry’s back and kept dragging his nails on Harry’s sweaty back while Harry kissed and bit his neck, while hitting Louis’ prostate. “I’m close” Louis dug his nails on Harry’s biceps. Harry was sloppy; he was close too. “I love you” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. “I love you too ahh fuck!” Louis came hard on Harry’s stomach, which it dripped down to his own. Harry came soon after Louis.

Louis smiled against Harry’s chest while Harry played with his hair; almost falling asleep. Louis looked up “Harry?” Harry’s eyes are closed already “Hmm?” Louis kissed his nose “As much as I love you here with me, but you have to go back to work”. Harry’s eyes widen “Shit!”

“16 minutes late Styles?” Nick says after the costumer leaves, Harry doesn’t look at him. He goes to the back, puts on oven mittens, and starts taking out the fresh baked sugar and chocolate chip cookies. “Come on, you’re not talking to me?” Nick said leaning on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m guessing you are still mad at me” Harry passed by Nick and put the cookies on display. After he was done, he looked at Nick. Nick mouth gaped open when he looked at Harry. “Well no wonder you were late, damn Tomlinson got teeth” His eyes wandered to his biceps “And some nails. I could imagine your back”. Harry just ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for forgetting to update. This is why I don't write fanfics, but one shots. Which I'm still opened for, by the way. This chapter was shorter than the first and second. I'm still writing and trying my best to do a decent job at least. I don't know yet how long this story will be, but in case if I don't finish before sometime in early August; please be aware that I'll be extremely busy. I also don't think I'll be writing fanfics again, only one shots. For future reference. Hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

~ 3 months~

“Hello, I’m Louis. I’ll be your waiter tonight; can I start you off with drinks?” Louis stood up tall and had his notepad, ready to order. “I’ll have a coke” The man said, “I’ll have water” His wife, Louis assumes said. “We both would have sprite” The guy said for himself and a girl next to him. “Ok, I’ll be back with you drinks” Louis smiled and was about to turn around when the man stopped him. “Are you into guys?” Louis answered confused “Yea…” The man smiled “My son here is single, interested?” The boy across sighed, “Dad, you’re embarrassing me” The girl next to him giggled. “I’m flattered, your son is very cute, but I am in a long term relationship.” Louis said politely, blushing just like the boy. “Sorry to disturb you” The man said “No, its ok” Louis smiled before going to the kitchen to get their drinks.

“Are you guys ready to order?” Louis smiled, getting his notepad ready. “I’ll have steak- medium rare, with seasoned mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables” Louis nodded and wrote it down, looking at his wife. “I’ll have the chicken salad-” Louis couldn’t focus. As he was writing down her order, his vision became blurry and he shook his head. “I’m sorry, repeat that” Louis said, trying to focus on her order, but then he couldn’t hear her or anything else and his body felt numb. “Are you ok?” He saw her say, but he couldn’t move or talk. Then all he saw was darkness. 

“Babe, please open your eyes” Louis heard Harry say. As much as he would like to open his eyes, but his eyelids were so fucking heavy. Louis was scared, he was awake in his own body, but he can’t move, talk, or do anything. “Please wake up soon” Harry said, he felt his hand being squeezed by Harry’s hand. As if Louis’ hand woke up from the trance, he squeezed back. Louis then opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Harry’s green wide eyes. He looked like a mess; his Harry was messy, he had bags under his eyes and he is paler than the last time Louis saw him “H-hey” Louis voice crack, sounds like he’s going through puberty again. “How do you feel?” Harry asked him. Louis tried to get up, but groaned. “My head is killing me” Harry reached and rubbed his head gentle “After you fainted at work, you ended up hitting your head on the corner of the tables. Since you’re pregnant, they don’t know what type of painkillers to give you” Louis frowned and touched the part that hurts the most “How long was I out?” Harry got up from his seat “Two days, I have to call the nurse in” Louis’ eyes widen “Two days!?” 

“We couldn’t find the cause of the faint and since male pregnancy is rare, it could be anything. We have found that male tends to be more sensitive than women are, so you have to be extra careful with what you eat, smell, drink, and take.” The doctor looked at them. “Why extra?” Harry asked, Louis looked at him and noticed what Harry was wearing. The same clothes that Louis last saw him, did he stay overnight? “Since Louis doesn’t get a menstrual, his body isn’t getting rid of the blood that it doesn’t need, so he’ll need to eat more healthy meals, it’ll be best for the baby.” Louis frowned “Wait, the baby isn’t healthy?” The doctor quickly shook his head “No, the baby is alright. You on the other hand, have to be more careful, you’ll have to take a these nutrition pills three times a day until they ran out. Anymore questions?” Harry took the pills from the doctor and nodded “When can we set up an appointment for the baby’s gender?” The doctor flipped a few papers on his clipboard “Next week if that’s alright?” Louis groaned. “I work all next week, can you give me a note to take in?” The doctor nodded “Ok, thanks” Harry said before the doctor left. Louis sighed and looked at Harry “How much trouble you’d think we get for having sex on this bed?” 

“What do you want for dinner?” Harry said walking into the living room. “Can we eat pizza?” Louis said rubbing his belly. “Sure” Harry walked back into the kitchen to make pizza. “I can’t believe I’m already showing” Louis poked his belly again. “Well love, it was about to happen sooner or later” Harry said preparing the pizza dough and everything. “I know, but I feel like this was way too soon, which means that I’ll have to go through contractions and everything. I’m prepared for this, this is so scary, but excited at the same time.” Harry sighed, “Do you think that’s how Bella felt in twilight?” Louis laughed “No, she was a human with a vampire baby. I think she was the most terrified than every woman on earth, I mean like her baby was eating her insides. Good thing that this little one loves me and doesn’t give me such a hard time.” Harry snorted “Ok, say that next time when you were complaining about your back, your clothes not fitting, sleepless nights, constip-” Louis interrupted “Ok, we get the point Harry” Harry just laughs. Louis stops poking his belly, turns on the TV and changes the channel every time he sees something he’s not interested in. He ends up watching some weird, bad show, waiting for Harry to be done with dinner.

“Here you go” Harry gave him a plate with three slices of pizza. Louis takes it; looking at it, he was confused. “Um babe?” Harry sits down next to him and puts his glass of water next to Louis. “The doctor says you have to eat healthier and this is a healthy pizza. Sorry if it taste bad, it’s my first time making this” Louis took a bite of the pizza and moaned “Your first time? This is really good” He kept eating the pizza, while Harry looked at him with fond. He really loves him.

 

~A week later~  
“Well Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles, it seems that you have a baby boy. Congratulations” The nurse said looking at them both. “Harry, we are going to have a boy” Louis cried, The nurse faced towards the screen next to her. “This is the head and this is an arm. He is really healthy, which is fantastic.” Harry stared in awe “Can we get three copies of the sonogram?” Harry asked the nurse. “Sure” She smiled and walked away. “Three?” Louis asked “Yea, for ours moms and one for us” Harry said kissing Louis’ forehead. When they left the hospital, they went to the store, bought three picture frames for the sonogram, send two of them to their mothers and put theirs on the wall of their living room. Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis, while Louis had his wrapped around Harry. They both stood there looking at the sonogram. “We are actually having a boy Harry” Louis smiled; Harry leaned down and kissed him.

“Hello” The woman answered the door. “Hey, I’m Harry and this is Louis” Harry said smiling, holding Louis’ hand. “Come in” The woman, said, and holding the door wider for them both to go in. She closed the door right after them. “Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?” She asked them, leading them to sit in the living room. “Sorry, I usually say no, but can I have peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of water please?” Louis said turning pink and Harry said he didn’t want anything. “It’s ok, really been through that myself” The woman laughed and walked to the kitchen. After a minute, she came with Louis’ food and handed to him. “How long are you?” She asked. Harry answered for Louis “So far he’s three months” She gasped, “He’s so small” Harry laughs “Louis or the baby?” The woman laughs, while Louis smacks his arm playfully, smiling. She was going to ask another question when she heard someone knocking. “I’ll go get that” She stood up and opened the door. Harry and Louis both heard whispers and saw a kid running towards them. “Hawy!” The kid yelled after recognizing Harry. “Hey Aiden! How are you?” Harry said smiling, the boy just giggles. Louis looks at them then thinks, is this how Harry will be with their kid? He feels that his heart is about to swell up and burst. 

“Hey guys, how are ya?” The man walks in with his wife. “Mr. Malik?” Louis says confused, Harry takes Louis’ hands. “I prefer Zayn, but yes. How are you?” Louis shifted a bit on the couch. “We’re good thanks for asking, you?” Harry chimed in quickly. “Never better,” Zayn said, sitting down on the opposite couch “Perrie tells me you guys wanted help and advice?” They both nodded “Good if you guys have any questions, you can go ahead and ask”.

~5 months~  
“Perrie, is it really ok for him to run?” Harry asked, rubbing Louis’ stomach. “I did it, but in case if you feel some sort of uncomfortable please let us know to stop” Perrie said looking at Louis. “Ok, let’s go” Louis said, smiling. Then speed walk around the park a couple of times until they went home to eat a few snacks then to do some yoga. “Normally these poses are for women to be comfortable being in this position to be able to push the baby out, but I personally think that this may help you out a bit on flexibility and help get rid of some fat that you might be carrying around” Perrie said, fixing the video. “You’ll feel great afterwards trust me” She said going back to her mat. The three of them did all the poses and everything else on the video. Once in a while Harry would stop to help Louis or ask him if he is ok.

 

Louis was a little bit annoyed, but didn’t say anything; he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Louis’ back has been hurting constantly and Harry would panic, not knowing what to give or do for Louis. He would send a quick message to Perrie, who response “More yoga poses and sideways massages” Which really works. Moreover, when Louis craved for something sweet or salty, Harry always read the nutrients in case if it’s bad for the baby. He also wonders whether the water is too hot or too cold to take a shower in. Even when Louis is really in the mood, Harry asks every second if he’s alright or ‘what if I’m hurting the baby?’ and Louis just really wishes he could calm down. He decided to call Perrie and asked her to spend some time with her and Aiden so Harry can give him some space, Perrie decided that Zayn should give him so advices and help him calm down.

~With Perrie and Louis~  
“Really?” Perrie looks at Louis; he nods. “I love him, I really truly do, but I feel like he is way over protective of me that it’s starting to scare me a bit” Louis sighs, looking at the plate of piece of apple pie. “Hopefully Zayn gives him the best advices because I don’t want him to stress you out even more than you are.” Perrie says, eating another spoonful of pie. 

~With Zayn and Harry~  
“Listen, you may not know this, but you are stressing him out” Zayn said, smoking a cigarette. Harry was flabbergasted “What? How?” Zayn laughed, “If you keep asking all those questions he’s going to feel like you won’t be able to help him when the baby is due. You are supposed to be his rock, if he feels like getting he can’t do it instead of saying ‘why, does it hurt?’ or ‘do you feel sick?’ he going to want to hear some speech or something like ‘you can do this, you can do anything and I’ll help you through it’.” Harry nodded, still thinking about that. “Wow, thanks. I never really thought about it like that” Zayn finished his cigarette, threw it on the floor and stepped on it. “How’s the family treating you guys?” Harry took a deep breath “Well Louis gets a bit sad because he has a big family and his mom and stepdad can’t make come because of work or something that has to do with the kids. He’s happy when my mom and stepdad visits, they usually borrow Jay’s van and takes the girls to visit as well,” Harry smiles at the memory of all of them being together, “he’s glad that you and Perrie are helping us out when our parents can. We really appreciated it, thanks” Zayn nodded, “No problem, Harry. Now come on let’s go buy them something because we love them.”

Zayn ended up being flowers and the high heels Perrie had wanted for a while. Harry buys Louis a teddy bear holding a heart saying ‘I love you’ and he bought him a big box of chocolates because he knew how much he wanted sweets.

“Harry can we?” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek. “Can what?” Harry pulled them both into the room, changing into pajamas. Louis walked over to him, pulled his pajamas out of his hands and put them on the nightstand. Louis took of his clothes and looked at Harry. “Oh” was all that Harry said. He picked up Louis and set him down in bed, who turned to the side. Harry went, laid down next to him and started to kiss Louis, who kissed back eagerly. Harry slowly started to take Louis’ underwear off, Louis did the same for Harry. Louis pulled Harry closer by pulling on his hair, while Harry started to jerk Louis off. Louis breathing got a little bit off. “I’ll eat you out since it’s an awkward angle for me.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ neck. Harry helped Louis get in position; he placed a pillow under Louis’ chest so he can bend down without hurting himself. Harry massaged Louis’ back then lowered his hands lower to his butt. Louis moaned when Harry started massaging his butt, then he opened his cheeks and pressed a wet finger. Harry lick over Louis’ hole and started kissing, making Louis moaned loudly. A few more times that Harry thrust his tongue into Louis, he added two fingers, wrapped his hands around Louis’ penis and started stroking it. “Harry, I don’t last long like I use to” Louis moaned then groaned “I’m so close” A minute later Louis came on his stomach and the sheets. Harry quickly jerked himself off then came all over Louis’ butt. He went to the bathroom quickly to get something to clean them both off, help Louis get under the covers. “I love you” Harry kissed Louis, who was already falling asleep. “I love you too, Haz” Louis said still half asleep. Harry realized that Louis fell asleep when he heard him slightly snore; Harry smiled a bit, kissed Louis’ forehead and his belly. “Couple more months and you’ll be out baby boy, you’ll see how beautiful your daddy Louis is” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates. I hate having excuses, but I am a huge procrastinator. I need to get in shape to be able to make varisty volleyball (Tryouts are in 2 weeks), I have to make up a really important regents that I failed on June (in 2 weeks). I also have trouble falling asleep and keep having head aches. I am currently working on this and 3 other oneshots, so please keep tuned in. If you guys have any ideas on how to study better and how to be able to make in varsity volleyball, please leave me a message on my tumblr (Sweetwinterbabe). I would really appreciated. Thank you, Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this short chapter. I'm not really good at fanfics, I really hope you guys liked this one so far. I recently wrote a new one shot, hope you guys can check it out. I'm currently also working on two other ones in case you are wondering. They would most likely be posted next, maybe one of them or both. The next update for this one is going to be on Tuesday or Wednesday. No promises though! I love you all thanks for reading!
> 
> *WARNING: Theres a scene where it mentions Louis being cut open and bloody stuff and sewn back together*

~9 months~  
“Harry, I think I still got even huge! My other extra-large clothes won’t fit!” Louis cried over the phone. “He will be out soon, don’t worry then you can get your normal size clothes” Louis scoffs “I won’t look good in them!” Louis goes to the kitchen to eat something. “Baby, you know Perrie is going to help you get rid of the baby fat, listen I got to go. Today’s really busy. I’ll call you later, bye I love you” Louis smiles “I love you too”.

“Ugh, fuck that hurts!” Louis groaned, he just woke up from his nap. “I wet myself in my sleep?!” He groaned. He gets up going to change the sheets. “Oh ow ow ow!” Louis cried, “That really fucking hurts!” He runs to his phone and calls Harry. “Hey this is Harry, sorry I can’t answer. I’ll call back soon” Louis was crying now in pain. “Harry answer me!” He gave up after three times then called Zayn “Hello?” Louis was happy that somebody is finally answering him “It hurts so much, I don’t know why, but I need help please!” He hears Zayn curse “Shit, did you get Harry” Louis whimpers “No, I couldn’t get ahold of him-ow ow oh my God!” Zayn started to get his keys out, got in his car and drove to Louis. “Siri call babe” Zayn said still driving. “Hey, how are you?” Perrie said at the other line “Babe, Louis is having the baby and he couldn’t reach Harry” Perrie gasped, “I’m leaving the park right now, I’ll get Harry” They hung up. 

Zayn knocked on the door a couple of times. Louis opens the door “Where’s the bag for when you give birth?” Louis points next to the doorway. Zayn picks up and Louis gets another contraction “Oh my God, I’m dying” Zayn gets Louis under his arm and takes him to the passenger seat, then gets in the driver’s seat himself, putting the bag at the backseat. 

“Finally done” Harry said taking a seat, drinking from a bottle of water. He sees Perrie parks out in the front and walks in fast. He gets up and as soon as Perrie walks in “Lou’s in labor” Harry furrowed his brows “What?” Perrie yells “Nick, Harry has to leave for family emergency” then drags Harry out and walks around to sit in the driver’s seat. “Shit” Harry cursed low, so Aiden wouldn’t hear. “He called me”. Harry started to call his family and Louis’ family.

“Where is Harry!?” Louis screamed, squeezing Zayn’s hand as tight as he can. “He’ll be here soon, please relax” Zayn was trying to get his hand from Louis. “Mr. Tomlinson, we have to get the baby out soon” The nurse said entering the room. “I know! My fucking boyfriend isn’t here yet!” Louis screamed at her, Zayn apologized “Sorry Sophia”. They both heard “Excuse me, congrats, I’m sorry” down the hall. Harry finally walks in the room. “Where the hell have you’ve been?!” Louis screamed at Harry as soon as he saw him. Louis let go of Zayn’s hand and took Harry’s. Zayn looked at his hand then at Perrie and motioned it hurts. Perrie giggles quietly with Aiden in her arms. “I’m sorry, it was really busy. I’m sorry, it will never happen again” Harry said trying to soothe Louis. “Damn right it won’t I’m not letting you go near me with that huge fucking cock of yours!” Louis screamed. Everybody in the room blushed. Harry because how Louis just talked about his penis size with anybody who was near them in the hospital. Zayn was blushing because he remembered the time he, Niall and Liam watching Harry’s penis when it entered Louis; Zayn had to look away from them so he won’t get hard. And Perrie blushed because something like that personal should stay between them. 

“Mr. Tomlinson are you ready now?” The doctor asked Louis nodded. The nurse started to inject something to the tubes that were connected to his veins. Perrie and Zayn left to the waiting room and met with their family. Louis started to get sleepy after a bit. Harry was already sent to wear one of the uniforms and gloves to be able to stay in the room. “Harry, I’m scared” Louis said trying to keep his closing eyes open. “Don’t be, I’ll be here when you wake up and I’ll be here the whole entire time to make sure you’re ok” Harry leaned down, kissed him on the lips, forehead then eyes. “I love you, Harry” Louis said before closing his eyes “I love you too, Louis”. They nurse came and put a non-invasive ventilation on him. “Ok Mr. Styles you may record or watch, if you feel a bit uneasy than you can step out for a deep breath, but you cannot smoke then come back in, that could harm them” The doctor said.

Harry decided to watch instead, he took pictures here and there and record parts of it in case Louis wanted to see. Harry felt angry when they saw them cut into Louis, but yet again this may be the reason why Louis gets scared of him. He gets overprotective over anything, all they are trying to do is take the baby out before he dies. He took deep long breath and watched how they move Louis’ skin like nothing. He watches how bloody their gloves and tools has gotten and how they remove the placenta.

Harry remembers that day when it was Louis first time and the next day he was shy and all. Harry had told him not to worry about it since he saw everything and all his insides too when he was giving him a rim job. Little did he know that in a few years, he would see way more than he thought he would. He saw the baby and the doctor asked him if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord, Harry nodded. The nurse next to him took his phone to take a picture of Harry cutting the umbilical cord. She gave it back right after then walked over holding the baby and removing all the blood on him and clearing out his nostrils. They hold him up and smack him on the bottom, the baby cried from the impact. 

Harry wanted to cry, this is his baby. He couldn’t see his eyes nor his type of hair at the moment and he looks like every other baby when they are first born, but he is beautiful. He watches them change him into a comfortable clothes, wrapped him in a blanket and started feeding him from a plastic bottle. “Would you like to feed him?” The nurse asked, Harry nodded with the biggest smile. She passed him the baby, Harry took him and looked at him. He’s so happy, when he finished drinking his milk the nurse took him to put him in his cubicle bed. 

When Harry went to check on Louis, they were finishing sewing him. Harry saw how the needle went through his skin and back out. After they stapled him, Harry had to step out of the room for a while. He can’t believe he just witness watching Louis being cut open and sewn back together. He had to take a deep breath in, he heard little beeping noise that were coming out of the room Louis is in. “Doctor, he’s not responding!” The nurse yelled. Harry feels his heart stopping for a moment; he got up quickly and runs into the room again. “Mr. Styles I can reassure you that everything would be just fine” The doctor said before Harry said anything. Harry just watched as they tried so many things to get Louis awake again.

“Hey, Liam” Zayn said as he watched Liam walk in the doors. “Hey Zayn, what are you doing here?” Liam asked still holding a white bag. “Umm Louis is in labor” Liam had a confused face “Louis…Louis…Louis” Zayn then said “Tomlinson with Styles” Liam was in pure shock. “He’s in labor?” Zayn nodded “Yea, their family are here, Sophia is their nurse at the moment.” Liam was taken back with that “Wow, I should probably wait with you guys then.” Liam went to congratulate their families and talked a few things here and there. “Weren’t you with Danielle?” Gemma asked suddenly, “Yea, but she got a good job offer and we both wanted her to have it, so she took it, but we decided to get a divorce, I met Sophia a three months before Danielle.” Jay spoke up “Why did you guys divorced?” Liam looked at her “The job was in the New York, we’re still friends though” 

Sophia then came in “Hello” she smiled everybody else greeted her. “How’s Louis?” Robin asked. “Not so good from what I heard. I was in charge of taking care of the baby, I couldn’t get information. I’m sorry” She looked sympathetic. They all told her it was ok and thank her for a small information. They all worried and hoped Louis was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

“Take mine!” Harry shouted quickly at the doctor. “Harry, I’m sorry you aren’t a match” The doctor sighed, he looked over a few papers, “Unfortunately no one in this hospital is” Harry was crying and he ran to the waiting room. He heard the doctor call out his name, but he didn’t care, he was about to lose Louis.

“Harry! What’s wrong? Is he-” Jay started “Please tell me that any of you guys are blood O?!” Jay looked down and so did everybody else. “No, this is fucking crazy!” Harry got on his knees and pulled his hair. They all felt sorry for him and each other, but he was actually taking this way harder than anybody else. Everybody was trying to stay strong, but also cried a bit when knowing that they can’t for much longer. Zayn barely cries, but watching Harry’s face so red and teary; he is so young, but has a huge heart. The fact that he always tried to protect Louis as much as he can and knowing that he couldn’t this time, kills him.

“Wait!” Zayn said suddenly, he picked up his phone, dialing someone; he put the phone up to his ear. “Answer” he kept mumbling to himself “Hello?” The other person said. “Niall, you and Josh have blood type O, don’t you?” Zayn asked quickly. “Umm yea, why?” Niall said a little bit uneasy. “I need you to come down to St. Valentino hospital, it’s an emergency” Zayn said, “I’ll be there in a few” He hung up. “He’ll be here in a few, Harry. Go check on Louis” 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Harry screamed, when he saw the doctor pulling out the tubes from Louis. “Harry, he’s not going to wake up and he’s still going to die if we keep him here any longer” Harry went over and demanded him to put it back on. “I have people coming who have the same blood type. We trusted you to help him, not give up when it seems like it’s the only option left. You were supposed to revive people and help them get back to their health instead of trying then giving up fifteen minutes later. You don’t deserve that diploma if that’s what you really think that was an actual option. Is it even legal to do that after short amount of time?” Harry said, taking a deep breath. He saw the doctor connecting all the tubes back into Louis. “I’m sorry, it’s hard to look at people like you, having hope into thinking that the person will open their eyes. I always see them and you’re not the first person to stop me, a lot of them did actually,” The doctor said with sympathy. “I don’t fucking give a damn about how you pity people when the person they love is dying, because this is what you studied for isn’t it? To help others even when there’s no chance of them making out alive?” Harry gave the doctor death glares. “Doctor, there are people here donate blood for Louis” The nurse walked in on Harry yelling at the doctor and her wide eyes was proof that she heard a lot.

“Are you Niall Horan and Josh Devine?” The doctor asked them. “Yes, Dr. we are” Niall answered for the both of them. The doctor nodded and looked over their medical information. “Ok, we need about three pints, but we can only get one out of you two. Are you still willing to donate?” They both nodded, the nurse started preparing the equipment and everything. 

“Thank you so much, guys” Harry said, setting Josh down in the seat with Liam, while Niall was being carried to sit by Zayn and Sophia. They both decided to give one and a half of blood pints, completing the missing three pints for Louis. So they were extremely weak. Sophia left and came back to give them cookies, sandwiches and water “No problem, mate go check up on him” Josh said, while Niall was still trying to eat something to be able to regain the blood he donated. Harry smiled and ran to Louis.

“Doctor, he’s responded!” The nurse yelled, The doctor cursed “Quick take the tube out of his mouth before he chokes” The nurses ran to take them out, the doctor ran some test and Louis was back. 

Louis opened his eyes and panicked. So many tubes into his arms and veins. “Harry!” Louis yelled, he was having a panic attack. Louis was trying his best to breath, but was choking on air. “Mr. Tomlinson, please calm down” The doctor touched Louis shoulder. “No, I want Harry! Where’s my baby?” Louis screamed and tried to pull the tubes out of him, but he was too weak to do so and every time he tried to get up, his lower stomach hurt. Harry rushed in and quickly ran over to Louis. “Shh, focus on me baby. I’m right here, look at me. It’s me Harry, you’re fine. I love you” Harry was leaning his forehead on Louis’ while holding the side of his face. Louis was looking directly at his eyes, trying to control his breath. Harry leaned in and kissed him gently. Louis was breathing smoothly; when Harry pulled away, they both leaned into each other’s forehead with their eyes closed.

Some of the nurses stared in awe, obviously wishing their relationship were as cute as these two were. When Louis opened his eyes, he smiled. “I love you too” Harry smiled. “When can he leave?” They were still in the same position. “Well we performed C-section so about three days,” The doctor said, continuing pick up all the stuff around in the room. “Although we have to put you in a different room and bed, so be careful Mr. Styles” A couple of men came into the room and pushed the bed out into a better room. “Now time to put you in that bed” Louis groans ‘This is going to be painful’

“Here’s your baby” The nurse walked in with a huge smile on her face “What’s his name?” She asked when handing Louis his baby. Louis smiled at her then looked at the baby. “His middle name is Peter” Then Harry also answered “Isaac Peter Styles?” Louis nodded “I love it” The nurse smiled “He’s so adorable, I’ll be back. Do you guys want me to send in your family now?” Louis looked up “Yes, but can you tell them to come in by a few, I don’t want to be over crowded” The nurse nodded and left. 

“Harry he has your dimples! Can you see them?” Louis exclaimed, poking it. “Yea and he has your eyes” Harry smiled, looking at Louis; how he looks at Isaac with a big smile. He leaned over, kissed Louis on the cheek, Louis smile fade over a little and came back up. “Kiss me?” Harry leaned over and kissed him.

After the family had a fair share carrying Isaac and seeing Louis, they all went home. “Thank you guys for saving my life” Louis thanked Josh and Niall, who also came to visit them. “No problem, mate.” Niall said. Before they left Harry told them to call someone to inspect the doctor, since what he saw today; he can't trust him anymore. When they all left, letting Harry and Louis alone with Isaac. 

“I really love you” Harry smiled, looking at Louis. Louis turned his head, looking at Harry “I really love you too”. Harry put Isaac in his hospital bed and sat next to Louis. Louis hold Harry’s head and kissed him. “I want to fuck” Harry groaned “Babe, you know the doctor said we can’t do any physical activities and aren’t you still in pain?” Harry asked. Louis shrugs “Doesn’t stop me from wanted to be fucked in this bed right now” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Babe, please stop because I’ll end up using my right hand tonight” Louis smiles at Harry. “Still we got those pictures and the sex tape, so it isn’t like you have to use your imagination babe” Harry was so using that.

He wishes that he could stay over at the hospital with Louis and Isaac, but Louis told him that he still needs to go to uni and work. Harry tried to argue, but Louis said that if anything Zayn ad Perrie would help when they visit. Harry left with a kiss, a ‘goodnight’ and ‘I love you’. 

Going to the closet Harry pulled out a box from the top shelf and opened it. They had plenty of tapes of all their kinks. He chooses the one with the where Louis ties him up and rides him. He place the dvd in the dvr and made sure he turned the volume down low; he didn’t want any of the neighbors to know what he’s up to or assume he’s cheating on Louis.

The video starts with Harry sitting in front of the camera, while Louis was trying to angle it right. “Are you sure about this?” Harry asked in the video, Louis smirked at the camera “Are you?” He walked over to Harry and sat on his lap, legs on each side of his sides. He pulled on Harry’s hair and instead of kissing him, he started to make out with him and let out little soft moans; grinding himself against Harry. When he pulled away, Harry looked up at him with a flustered look “Yes, I am” Louis pushes back to the bed and starts taking Harry’s shirt off. Louis quickly ties Harry’s wrist on the headboard with his winter scarves and tugs on it a bit to make sure it isn’t loose. Louis smiles at his work then slowly starts to pull Harry’s pants down, blowing hot breathes on his penis. “Fuck” Harry groaned still looking at Louis. After taking both of their clothes off, all Harry could watch, was his naked, gorgeous Louis. 

Louis gets a dildo from the bottom drawer and lube. “I decided to put a little show for you, babe”

Harry has to admit, Louis really knew how to film. Even though every time they are making a sex tape, Louis uses two cameras. Incase if he misses something or if the other camera can’t cover a part. Harry was already stroking his erection, slowly; watching the screen.

Sticking the lubed dildo into his ass, Louis’ ass was facing Harry; who looked like he was going to explode wanting to touch Louis. From the other angle, Louis’ mouth was hanging open and moaning. His hand touched Harry’s penis and has a face of a little kid getting candy. He took it in his hands and stroked it a bit before taking him in his mouth. “Ohh my” Harry moaned, tugging on the scarves. Louis switched the dildo to a medium vibrations, and moaned around Harry’s penis; causing such a lovely feeling for Harry. 

Louis’ mouth was already stretched enough for Harry’s penis. He still took him deep to the throat, his nose touching Harry’s pubes. “Fuck, baby you take me so well” Harry moaned, still wishing he could just touch Louis. When Louis pulled away, some of his saliva started to drip down Harry’s penis to his balls, which Louis massaged while taking the dildo out of him. Turning it off he threw it to the floor, grabbed the bottle of lube and applied it to Harry’s penis; he turned around sitting on Harry’s lap again. 

Louis adjusted Harry’ penis to his hole. He started to slowly sinking all the way down, moaning while Harry groaned. Louis started to slowly bounce how Harry and kept that pace. “Hmm, I love how you feel in me Harry. You feel nice, warm and full so fucking full,” Louis moaned throwing his head back, back arched and hands on Harry’s chest playing with his nipples. “Fuck babe, wish you could see yourself right now” Harry moans, watching Louis bounce faster on Harry. It was obvious that Louis wanted to be pleasured even more and that his legs were giving out. Harry moaned when Louis squeezed his nipples. 

Looking down at Harry, Louis’ body was glistening with sweat. Fuck, Harry really wants him to start going faster. Louis kept his slow pace, knowing that it’ll drive Harry crazy. Louis reaches over and unties Harry. Harry looks at Louis “How bad?” Harry hold Louis’ waist and flipped them, thrusting once in his prostate. Louis moans, Harry kisses his neck and up to his ear. “So bad” Harry kept thrusting hard and fast into Louis.

Harry moved his hand a lot more quickly and threw his head back, eyes still watching the video. Louis looked so good tan and the way that his pink nipples contrasted with it. 

In the video, Harry leans over and sucks on Louis nipples, making Louis moan even more. The way that Louis’ head is thrown back, eyes closed mouth wide-open letting out sweet little high pitch noises. Louis was in pure bliss, he shouted ‘Harry!’ before cumming and Harry grunted into Louis’ ear also releasing.

Watching him and Louis having this weird kinky sex, just turns him on. He ends up cumming with a shout of “Louis”. He looked at his shirt and pants covered in stains. He got up and took a shower before falling asleep.

“How were classes?” Louis asked breast-feeding Isaac. “Well everybody asked me about you and Isaac and it made me anxious to come visit you. I waited for a minute by my car for you, forgetting that you were here.” Harry said watching Isaac. Louis smiled “Just a few more days then I’ll be home” Harry sighs “I know, I just miss you” Louis kisses Harry and giggles “I miss you too”. Harry smiles and carries Isaac while Louis covers himself up. “Do you work today?” Harry nods “I’m working late actually” Louis frowns and yawns. Harry puts Isaac, who is already sleeping on his hospital crib. “Gets some sleep, I’ll visit tomorrow. I promise” Harry kisses Louis and Isaac’s forehead. 

Since sleep got the best of Louis, Harry decided to go to home and rest until he had to go to work. He couldn’t sleep as much as he wanted to. He ended up going to the small room that he and Louis, always kept as a guest room. He started clearing everything out of there and looked around. He needed paint.

When Harry got back home, he decided to buy a light blue paint, some cute blankets, and stuffed animals. He bought some picture frames and other things he might need for the room. He ended up painting the entire room light blue and the windowsills and doorways white then while he let it dry, he went over to see the baby’s crib box and decided to arm it. He opened the box, took out all the pieces, and looked over at the directions.

After he was done, he felt proud of himself for building the crib on his own; of course, he tested it by putting heavy objects in it. He pushed it to the left wall of the room; he also made the crib by putting some blankets and pillows in the sailor theme. The whole room consists of red, white, blue stripes, anchors, ships, compass, ropes, boat lifesavers and the ship’s wheel. Even though he didn’t finish the room, but he really did needed to go to work or he might not be able to afford any more things for Isaac.

“So I’ve been talking to Jay and we both want to throw him a baby shower since we couldn’t when he was pregnant.” Anne said over the phone. “The theme could be sailor since Louis and I are actually quiet fond of it and it’s Isaac’s room theme too” Harry said. He had a long day at work and he was glad to finally be able to go home and sleep. “That’s a great idea, I’ll let Jay know. Talk to you later sweet heart, bye.” She hung up. Harry works on the room a little bit more after he gets back home. Louis has no idea that he has done this, but it’s a big surprise.

A couple more days when Louis and Isaac was finally able to come back home. Harry had Perrie helped carry Isaac while he helped Louis move carefully. “Here’s Isaac’s room” Harry said, pointing at the door. It was light blue, Isaac’s name writing in the red and white stripes and had a little frame with a boat on it. As soon as he opened the door, Louis gasped. “Harry! You did this?” Harry smiled and looked at Louis.

“You must be so tired, having to go to class and visit me and working so late” Louis was in the edge of crying, he couldn’t believe that he has the best boyfriend in the world. “It was worth it if I get to see your smile” Louis looks at Harry and hugs him. “Look Isaac, it’s your room. Daddy did such a good job on it and your other daddy seems to like it too. Do you like it?” Perrie coos with Isaac. She looks up at them, “It’s really amazing Harry, I love it” She puts Isaac on his crib and the rest of his stuff on the rocking chair next to the bed. “I have to go sorry, but I’ll be back tomorrow” Harry and Louis both nodded, understanding. 

“Thanks for the dinner, I really love it” Louis said, trying to get up. “I’ll help you out” Harry walks over, takes Louis’ dish and puts it in the sink before going over to help Louis to the bedroom. After slowly changing his pjs, Louis was being cuddled by Harry and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Isaac started crying and Harry rushed over to him and took care of him. He was still happy about his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. This update was really really late. I passed the important regents that I had to take, but unfortunately I did not make the volleyball team, who knew there will be so much running for tryouts? Either way, hope you guys enjoyed my chapter, it's like 2am every time I update a chapter. Soo sorry if there was any mistake. Like I've said I was also writing another story while writing this one and I, by accident, pasted a few parts in some other parts and I had to re-write a lot of things. Hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy! Love you all! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been a month since Louis, Isaac got out of the hospital, and Louis now feels better and is able to walk on his own. He recovered quickly, which surprised the new doctor, but he was able to remove a few of the staples and change the stitches. 

“Lou?” Harry walks in coming home from his classes. “In the living room” Louis calls out, when Harry enters the living room; he sees Louis was breast-feeding Isaac. “Is it my turn yet?” Louis laughed.

“Maybe tonight I’ll let you have a turn” Harry groaned walking over to them, kisses both of them and went to the kitchen “You shouldn’t said that in front of our baby, I don’t think he’ll like the image of me sucking you” Louis smiled and pulled away when he realized Isaac was done. “Ha-ha, our beautiful baby boy is as sweet as an angel. He won’t even think such a thing, unless he got it from you” 

Harry started chopping some vegetables and putting them in the hot pan. “He won’t believe it came from me since I’m pretty sure he heard ‘Harry fuck me fuck me’ at some point where he was developing his ears” Louis mouth was agape and shook his head while rocking Isaac. “You are unbelievable Styles” Harry smirked “Yea, you said that too, but you said unbelievably huge” Harry laughed when Louis threw a couch pillow at him when he was passing by him, to go upstairs. 

“Isaac fell asleep?” Harry asked once Louis sat on the counter in the kitchen. Louis nodded “It gets boring when he’s sleeping and you’re in classes” Finishing cooking, Harry turns off the stove and walks over between Louis’ legs. “You are beautiful” Louis blushed “I love you”. They kissed and ate dinner.

“Ok, so I work late today and tomorrow, is there any chance that Nick can let you go in before my shift starts?” Louis said trying to find his uniform. Harry was sitting down on the bed feeding Isaac with the baby bottle that full of with Louis’ breast milk. It made Louis feel less heavy from the chest to get every drop of milk from him and into a jug, so Harry can give to Isaac. “I could try to tell him or I could just let Perrie take care of him every time we work late” Harry said, removing the bottle from Isaac’s mouth, carefully putting him on his shoulder and patting him in the back so he’ll burp. “I don’t want to bother her or Zayn; they already offered to take care of him in the morning while we are in classes.” Louis squeezed his butt into his black jeans. ‘Fuck, my ass got bigger’ He goes over and takes one of Harry’s bigger pants, they were a little bit baggy, but he managed to roll the bottom and kept it up with a belt. 

“They understand that we weren’t ready for this, so it doesn’t matter.” Harry mumbled “I said no and that’s final” Louis said finishing up, then going over to kiss them both in the head and left to work. “That’s papa”

“Harry, I can’t Dan asked for the day off; you know I can’t take it away from him. Matthew has been working the whole week and Jenny isn’t even in the country!” Nick said, cleaning off the tables. “I didn’t know we can get vacations,” Harry said to himself. “What about Christina?” “Called sick” “Jacey?” “Part time, she’s moving remember” “Tom?” “He quit a month ago” “Olive?” Nick looked at Harry in disbelief “I fired her last year. Are you ok?” 

Harry sighs and looks at Isaac, looking at him from his stroller.   
“I said no and that’s final” 

Harry had a flashback of what Louis had told him. He knew that if he told Louis, he can’t change shifts with anybody; Louis will most likely quit his job. Louis is stressed out trying to get enough money to help Harry with the bills and well everything, but he is also stressing out about his classes. He needs to catch up, especially since he has about 5 assignments all due by the end of this month.

“Don’t you have someone to take care of him while you work?” Nick said annoyed. “Why the ugh, do you think that I asked you for the day off?” Harry said mad, he was taking Isaac to the bathroom to change his diapers very quick before another customer comes in. After washing his hands and walking out, he pushed the stroller next to the counter; so he’ll be able to watch him. Isaac was only looking around and cooing. “Of course, he gets Louis’ eyes” Nick said, Harry smiled.

“I said I wanted the apple crumble not the cinnamon bun!” “Where’s my soy latte?” “I still haven’t order” “I order a coffee and a chocolate mini cake minutes ago” Customers were shouting at Harry. Nick left a while ago saying that it was an emergency, but has return yet. Harry was scared to leave Isaac alone in the front while he goes to the back so he brought the stroller with him and with the short space, it was harder for him to move faster. Isaac has been crying; he was supposed to be fed five minutes ago, Harry hasn’t changed his diaper since two hours ago and the screams of the customer were scaring Isaac.

“Emergency! Help! At work!” 

“Woah!” Zayn passed through people to the front. “Hey! No cutting!” someone yelled at him “I’m helping out” Perrie was behind him with Aiden. When they got to the front, Zayn took the stroller with Isaac in it and pushed it to the empty table on the corner with Perrie and Aiden.

Zayn quickly helped Harry take orders and soon enough nobody was in the little shop anymore. Harry looked at Perrie rocking Isaac to sleep and cried. He slid of the wall to the floor and buried his head on his knees. Zayn wrapped an arm around him “What’s wrong?” Harry sniffed “I don’t think I can do this much longer. I almost killed my baby and I disrespected Louis’ decision by calling you guys to help. I’m so…I don’t even know, but I’m not ready to be a father yet” Zayn sighed “Listen, no one is truly ready to be a parent even when they plan for it. You didn’t almost killed Isaac, but he did needed more attention. We could talk to Louis so he knows that we are willing to take care of Isaac when you guys need to work or school or simply a night out.”

“Also don’t worry I said the same thing for Zayn’s parents when Aiden was born; I told him that we can handle it because we wanted kids and that we are going to take full responsibility, but I ended up driving myself mad and let them help me too.” Perrie said placing Isaac to his stroller. “Thanks for everything” Harry said smiling.

Zayn and Perrie talked to Louis saying that they would help and that it won’t be a problem. Louis was ok with it and allowed them to help when they both need it; he also offered to help with Aiden.

~A year later~  
“Isaac, stop crawling away from me” Harry laughed watching Isaac crawl away from Harry, giggling. Isaac has blue eyes like Louis and curly hair like Harry“HAZ!” Louis burst into the living room, throwing himself at Harry. Harry lying on his back, holding Louis’ waist, while Louis was lying on top of him with a paper and a huge smile on his face. “Look Isaac papa is really happy, maybe he’ll tell us why” Harry kissed Louis. “Because I’m going to direct my play in the grand theatre!” Louis exclaimed and grabbing Isaac, who felt left out and crawled towards them. “Who hear that baby? I’m going to be a direct my play!” He kisses Isaac, while Isaac just laughs; not really knowing what they both are talking about. “Let’s go out, go and get dressed nice.” Harry said, Louis got up and went to get Isaac and himself dressed as well.

They left Isaac with Perrie and went to eat at a new fancy restaurant nearby. They order the same thing; ate happily talking about everything and anything. Half way eating his strawberry cheesecake, Louis excused himself to the bathroom. Harry called the waiter and asked for white wine; they got the wine faster than Louis did.

Drinking some of his wine, since he’s the one who has to drive them home, Harry saw Louis coming back to the table. “Ooh wine, Styles? Are you trying to get me in bed?” Louis smirked, Harry laughs, “Babe, I could get you in bed whenever I want” Louis laughs then, drinking some wine. Since he knew his limit, he stopped before he got tipsy; after eating the last strawberry from his plate, some of the juice of it fell on his lap. “Fuck” Louis quickly grabbed the napkin and wipe himself quickly. He slowed down when he saw something sparkle on the table, where his napkin was. An engagement ring.

“Harry” Louis looked to Harry, who was already on one knee facing Louis. He takes the ring from the table and holds it up to Louis. Everybody from the restaurant was looking at them, happy and some women with tears in their eyes.

“Louis William Tomlinson, you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You have helped me through my hardest time, you are so full of life and I can’t imagine myself being with anybody else for the rest of my life. When I was younger, I’ve always wanted kids to look like me or at least the person, who gave birth to them. Knowing that I was gay, I thought I never get my kids, but you gave me a beautiful baby boy. Our little Isaac and he’s perfect just like you. Louis William Tomlinson, would you marry me?” Harry said almost in tears, but with the biggest smile on his face.

“I do!” Louis jumped from his seat and into Harry’s arms, kissing him. Harry slipped the ring into Louis’ finger, matching the one Harry had on. “I love you” “I love you too”

“Congratulations!” Perrie and Zayn said as soon as she saw Louis and Harry. “Thanks and you guys knew?” Louis said, looking at Harry. “Duh! How else would we buy you guys wedding presents without knowing” Perrie said giving them a medium, rectangle box and a small bag “It’s not much, but I hope you guys like it” Zayn said then. “Thanks, but you didn’t need to” Louis and Harry said at the same time. “We wanted to” Perrie said.

Inside the bag was a coupon for a spa day and the other present was a realistic drawing of Harry, Louis and Isaac. “This is great, thank you guys” After thanking them for everything and taking Isaac, they left home happily. At home is when he started to get calls from family member and friends congratulating them.

“This is such a disaster!” Louis groaned he pushed his glasses up; look through a bunch of papers. Harry went to the living room with tea for Louis “What’s wrong?” Harry passed him his tea. “One of my main characters decided to quit going to a different play and apparently one of my makeup artist just quit because she just felt like it and I was just informed that they couldn’t find half of the props that we needed and that the newcomers messed up on pain. My career is over.” He takes a sip of his tea.

“Don’t say that. I’ll help you find a better actor for your play and we can try to find some props in those weird stores. This play is excessively good for only us to read it, everybody else should enjoy it too. Trust me this all will work out, just don’t give up.” Harry kisses Louis, he smiles. “I have to go down, want to come with me?” Harry nodded “I don’t think Perrie and Zayn won’t mind if we take Aiden” They looked over at Aiden playing with Isaac.

“Everyone front and centered” Louis calls the whole theatre crew. When the whole crew stands all in front of Louis, he begins to speak. “Ok, listen guys I was here yesterday and have no idea what happened today, but I’m here to fix a few things up. Jonny I need you to make sure that the tickets aren’t screwed up and make a list of all the props that we need to buy.” Jonny leaves the group to do what he was told. “Harvey I need you to make up fliers all around the drama club or places to find an actor for the main character; only let the ones who fit the description are allowed to audition.” Harvey nods and leaves the group as well. “Leeroy, keep practicing with the rest of the actors and help them with their lines, dances and everything else” Leeroy tells all the actors, takes them to a different part of the stage and started helping the ones who needed help. 

“Are the rest of you new comers?” Louis pointed to the rest of the people there. They all nodded and so did Louis. “Ok, I need half of you to come with me” Half of them followed Louis “These needs to be purple” He points to garden flowers” Two of the newcomers left to paint the flowers. “I need someone to go check the lighting and someone for the music and sounds.” Two of them left, leaving two more. “You two can repaint the backgrounds; I want it to be night; full moon to be visible with a few clouds.” 

“Mr. Styles” someone calls out, running towards the stage. Harry turns around “Yea?” The guy looks at him, trips and all the fabric he had on his hands fell. “Opps, hi I’m looking for Louis” The guy said, picking up the costumes and Harry helping him. “He’s in the back” Harry passed him the costumes. “Oh thanks” He runs up the stairs and met with Louis. “I finished their costumes” He showed him all their costumes. “Wow, Marcel these are great!” Louis looked at them with a smile.

Louis helped them put it on racks. “Though one of our actors quit today, do you think that you can change the size after we find the actor?” Marcel nods, Louis smiles “Perfect, thanks Marcel. I always knew I can count on you” Marcel blushes and smiles. 

“I think Marcel likes you” Harry said, feeding Isaac and Aiden. “He does” Louis said; without looking at him, but checking a few things off his list and looking at the one Jonny gave him. “He does?” Harry said “Yea” Louis answers then looks at him “Jealous?” Harry shakes his head “I have you so” Louis laughs “Don’t worry, I’m introducing him to Jonny’s son William. He thinks you’re cute, when I showed him a picture of you so I decided to set them up” Harry laughs then, Louis looks at him weirdly. “Why are you laughing?” Harry shakes his head “Maybe because you also got jealous and decided to set them up” Louis shoves him lightly “Shut up!”

The newcomers came back with all the rest of the props, set them up on stage and adding a few touches to them. “Harry, can I paint?” Aiden pulled on Harry’s shirt. Harry looks at Louis; he nods and tells them to follow him. “You guys can paint the well in grey” Louis gives them three paintbrushes in case if Isaac would love paint. “Louis, I think we got our man” Harvey passed a resume to Louis and walked to see him. “Calum Hood. I like his name, that’s a start” Louis laughs and walks into the little room where auditions were. “Hey, you were my customer” Louis exclaimed, “Oh yea. How are you?” Calum said, Louis shrugged “I was pregnant, but let’s see how good you are”

Calum ended up getting the parts and they were preparing the play just like how Harry has promised. The play was only in just few days, so he made sure everything was perfect. 

After the play, Louis has gotten many recalls about it and the newspaper recommended one of the best plays to see. Louis was also asked to direct a movie based on a book and three other plays. He was so excited.

“Harry this is good news why didn’t you told me?” Louis said really happy. “Because I wanted to focus more about your play” Harry said shrugging. “Harry, you have licensed to own a bakery! This is perfect! We can get that old building that’s been abounded over five years.” Louis exclaimed. “Yea, but we should probably go check our bank accounts first sweetheart” Harry laughs and kisses Louis’ forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm extremely sorry for forgetting to update. I start school tomorrow, senior year and I had so many responsibilities. I only have a few more chapters for this story and I don't think I'll be making more chapter stories, but If I do check on the description or ask me. :) Thanks for reading please read my other one shots and what I've written! Love you all! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I feel really freaking bad for not updating sooner like I usually do. I'm actually on my senior year, it's not that stressful, but I'm failing my English class and I really need to start getting my grade up. I also have been having writer's block, I really almost had no idea how to continue this story. As much as I would love to set up a day of the week to update, but I don't want to make promises I can't make. If there is anything that you guys want me to improve, please leave me feedback; please let me know what you guys want me to add or drop off and please don't be rude about it as well. I'm trying to become a better writer so any feed backs would really help me out! Thanks for the support, keep reading; sorry again!

“What type of flowers do you want?” Harry looked over at all the pictures of the flowers that were in a big purple book. “I’m not sure..but we most definitely need to find a place first. I don’t want it to happen like Rebecca; she got the wrong flowers for the church she got married in” Louis answers, looking through the pictures of flowers.  
Harry passes him the book of venues. “This is divided by two,” Louis said, looking at the some photos. “Do you want it indoors or out?” Harry shrugged, “Well depends on how the weather is our day” Louis blushed at the sound of “our day”, but tried to cover it up. “Well it should be warm, so let’s choose outdoors.” Louis said, flipping to the middle of the book, where the outdoors venues pictures were. 

“Wait, I like this one” Harry stop Louis from turning the page over. “This one?” Louis pointed, Harry nods. “Harry, that’s wonderful, but babe look at the price” Louis sighs, Harry groans. “Then we’ll spend less on other things and I can try to get more money somehow and make it work” Louis kisses him “You are stressing out more than me and I’m supposedly the ‘female’ or ‘wife/bride’ of this relationship” Harry kisses him back, with a small smile “I just want it to be perfect”

“I’m marrying you, how much perfect can it get?” Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Still” Harry replies and Louis laughs. “I’ll write down on the things that we want and I’m make another section in my notebook our ‘If we can’t afford it, let’s go with this’ so that way it’ll be easier for when our day comes. Happy?” Louis says writing in his notebook. “Since I met you” Harry kisses Louis’ neck.  
“God, you are such a sap.” Louis moans, while Harry kept nibbling on Louis’ neck. “Mmm and you are sexy. My penis thinks so too” Harry smiles into Louis’ neck. “Why am I even with you?” Louis puts all the stuff on the floor and gets on top of Harry. “Big penis, smart brain, really good looking, knowing your body really well, I make cute babies, amazing-” Louis interrupts him by kissing him “Yea, yea you also forgot self-conceited” Harry laughs and continues to kiss Louis. He runs his hands up and down to Louis’ back; when it starts to get heated, Harry keeps his hands on Louis waist.

Louis starts to undress and Harry does too. They both moan at the friction of them rubbing onto each other. “Fuck, Harry we need to hurry before your mom gets back home with Isaac” Harry mumbles and kisses into Louis’ neck. “Babe, don’t mention my mom or our baby when doing this” Louis laughs “My bad, oh” Harry slid his finger across Louis’ hole. Louis quickly gets lube from the drawer and passes it to Harry, who quickly had it on his fingers and started to prep Louis. 

“Mm, so good Styles, other reasons to like you” Louis moans, bouncing into Harry’s fingers. “Why? Cause I’m good with my fingers and hand?” Louis moans and nods; Harry added all three fingers and kept going around Louis’ prostate. “Harry can you please just fuck me?” Louis pulls on his hair. Harry quickly squeezed the lube bottle and applied it to his condom-covered penis.

Louis rubbed Harry’s penis and slowly sat down. The head was just at the rim, Louis went completely down; making Harry and himself moan. Louis started moving slowly in little circles. Harry’s hand went straight to Louis’ thighs to massage them. “You feel great babe” Louis hands gripped on Harry’s chest, while biting his lips. Harry started kissing Louis’ body, all the parts that he can reach. 

Louis lifts up his hips, slam back down and kept repeating the process; moaning and groaning. “I swear you get bigger every time we do this” Harry grips on his waist “I feel like you got tighter” Louis picked up his pace and continue to moan and groan. “Fuck, it feels all so good” Harry moans, he planted his feet onto the bed and thrusted up into Louis. “Yes, Fuck yes” Louis moaned, Harry kept hitting his prostate. Harry bit his lips, concentrating into making Louis come. The last thing he needs is his mother coming through the door with their child looking at them. God forbids that scenery.

“I’m close” Harry moans, “M-me too” Louis cries out, blissed out. A few more thrust and Louis comes all over, Harry coming right after. “Shit!” Louis gasped, breathlessly laughs. Harry takes a deep breath and smiles. “I told you one day that I was going to have you breathless” Louis grabs a pillow and hits Harry over the head with it. “Shut up and let’s go take a shower, I’m starting to get sticky” Harry rolls his eyes. “Let’s go princess”.  
~A few weeks later~  
“Really?....Great Thanks! You too” Louis smiles from ear to ear and stands up quickly. He runs over to Harry who is sleeping. He has his legs both side of him and decided to grind on him. “Harry?” Louis moans softly in his ear. When he got no response, he decided to grind harder, kisses him; making Harry wants to continue this. 

“Hmm?” Harry moans in response. “I got good news” Louis whispers in his ear, smiling. “Really?” Harry’s fully awake now; FULLY. Louis nods, biting his lips still grinding on Harry on a nice steady pace. “What is it?” Harry asked his hands now on Louis’s thighs.  
Damn, how he loves those thighs.  
“Well I just got confirmed and we got the decorations for our wedding ready, it’s in storage, but at soon as we are ready we can get them whenever we want” Louis starts massaging Harry’s neck and shoulder. “Mm anything else you want to tell me?” Harry asked looking at how Louis moves on top of him. “I did got the place booked for when we get married and I actually got the place early, which they told me it was a good idea since a lot of couples love to get married there so we got the place” Louis says looking at Harry still turned on.

“Should we celebrate?” Harry asked, Louis nods. “I know a way” Harry smirks “Oh really?” Louis smiles. Harry flips them over. “You’ll enjoy this celebratory”  
“I can start giving you a couple every month, I still got a lot going on and I still need more time” Harry asked Mr. Joe-kuls, the man who owned the abounded building. “Listen kid, you’ve been giving me more than a half of what you own me. Don’t sweat it much, all right? You can start building whatever it is that you are doing.” Harry smiles and thanks him.

“Harry, that floor for a bakery?!” Louis scoffs, taking the floor tile out of Harry’s hands and putting it back where it belongs. “Heeyy, I like that tile” Harry whines, Louis rolls his eyes “Babe, I said it wasn’t made for a bakery. I never said it was ugly” Isaac laughs from the cart and points to his toy that he saw on a shelf. Harry takes it and gives it to him, Isaac eyes opens wide and smiles bigger, when he sees Harry giving him the toy.

“The way how you are so good with kids just makes me want rip your clothes off right now and let you fuck me oblivion. I love rough” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, who now is getting stiff in his pants. Louis smirks and pulls away and continues to push the cart with Isaac on it. Harry closes his eyes and tries his best to get the image of a naked, sweaty, pink-blushed cheeks Louis under him, moaning his name; Shit that’s the hardest thing that Harry had to do in his life.

“Harry look, this one is so much prettier! Oh God, I sounded like a little girl” Louis says holding a tile in his hands and face palming with the other. “You are more feminine” Harry walks up to him and puts his hand on Louis’ waist. Louis pinches one of Harry’s nipples through his shirt. “Oww, you know my nips nips are sensitive” Harry laughs, palming his nipple. Louis had a shocked face on, but giggles “Babe, please don’t ever say that especially in public or in front of our child”

“I promise” Harry laughs “Seal it with a kiss?” Louis pouts and Harry kisses him. “Ok, so what do you think about this tile for the floor?” Louis asks showing him the tile. “Yea, these are really nice” Harry says inspecting the tile. Louis goes over and takes about 25 tiles. “How much was it exactly that we needed?” Harry thinks for a moment “Around 130 maybe?” Louis sighs. Ugh this might be a little bit longer than they expected. 

“We should try to work in here for 3 to 4 hours a day?” Louis wonders around the abounded little building. Harry comes back from the back of the building “More or less, well I opened up every window so hopefully we’ll be able to breath in here” Louis laughs, he gets his phone out and plugs it into a speaker and picks out a song. “Let’s get to work”

It’s been an hour, Louis peeled off any of the chip painting from two walls; since the paint was old and the air inside the building was humid it made it easier for him to remove it quickly. Harry has managed to throw out every piece of garbage that was around and helped Louis peeled off the old paint. A slow song came on and Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and started to dance in the middle of the building. 

“This is perfect. Almost as if we were in a movie or a book…it’s just so amazing” Louis said resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “All you got to do is the right thing with the right person and it’ll feel just like it” Harry replies and kisses Louis.

“Thanks Gem for taking care of Isaac today” Harry said, watching Gemma put Isaac in his crib. “No problem, I love this baby more than I ever loved you” Harry smiles “Thanks I love you too” Gemma laughs quietly “He hasn’t slept all day so he won’t be awake till early in the morning.” She walks out and Harry follows and takes the baby monitor with him. “Thanks again” Harry says, “No problem. See you later”

“I’ll start cooking, but it’s your turn to take a shower” Louis pushes Harry into the bathroom. “Fine, ok” After they both took their showers and finish eating the dinner, while Harry went to wash the dishes Louis went to the bathroom and into the room.

Harry then comes back to the bedroom from brushing his teeth and lies down in bed, facing Louis. Louis has his glasses on and writing a few things down in his notebook. “I already called so many engineers. Tomorrow we are getting the electricity and the water fixed” Harry smiles at Louis “I really love you” Louis looks up at Harry and smiles “Good because I really love you too” Louis sets his stuff down on the nightstand, while Harry turns off the lights. Harry crawls over Louis and kisses him, Louis pulling Harry’s hair by his ear. Harry groans lightly and starts kissing Louis’ neck.  
Isaac started crying.  
Harry sighs. Louis giggles, “It’s your turn” by the time Harry finally got Isaac to sleep, Louis is in the middle of the bed sleeping as well. Harry smiles and moves Louis and spoons him.


End file.
